No Rachel's Aloud
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Rachel runs away after Shuester was being pretty mean to her next Figgins tells Shuester that Rachel ran away so the cherrious, glee members and the football players are to find her and bring her back (Set In Season One My Favorite Season)


**Title:**** No Rachel's Aloud**

**Rating:** Teen just to be safe

**Disclaimers:**I still do Not own Glee

**Genre:**Comedy, Drama, Angst

**Chapters:**Completed Oneshot

**Main Characters:** Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Will Shuester,Sue Sylvester, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckermen

**Warnings:** Finn Bashing, slight Shuester bashing

**Summary:** Rachel runs away after Shuester was being pretty mean to her next Figgins tells Shuester that Rachel ran away so the cherrious, glee members and the football players are to find her and bring her back (Set In Season One My Favorite Season)

**Enjoy The Story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Rachel everything is not about you so quit being selfish for once!" Shuester yelled at Rachel right in front of the whole glee club most of the group other then Finn started snickering as Rachel glared at Shuester as if he was a monster before glaring at the door trying to hold back the tears as Shuester continued saying

"this is exactly why nobody likes you, your selfish, your bratty,your rude and obnoxious , your ruthless, conniving, and you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

***The Day Before After Glee***

"your giving Quinn Fabray the solo?...thats my solo" Rachel said to Shuester as Shuester Replied with

"you made this happen Rachel your the one who went behind my back and changed the song

Quinn's audition was on Figgin's approve and frankly she did a heck of a job singing it"

as Rachel looked slightly sad then finally said

"your punishing me" as soon as she said that Shuester immediately replied

"contrary to your believes its not all about you or I've realized about me look I screwed up to

I'm as responsible as you are at that assembly I should of never of pushed disco so hard when we did it back in 93 the disco revival was at its heyday it was cool we had fun and that...that is what glee is supposed to be about if we are gonna succeed then we are both going to need to change our mindsets your not always going to be the star but I promise to do my best to make sure your always having fun this is a good thing Rachel we are on our way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**Present Time Before Glee**

Rachel walks to the back row with ducktape across her mouth keeping her from talking as soon as Finn spoke up first then said "whats with the tape?" he asked being confused before glancing back at Rachel as Santana piped up by saying

"don't encourage her to remove the tape freakateen" as he said

"I was just wondering" as Santana said "well you know shes now going to take the tape off" just as she was saying that Rachel took the tape off to answer Finn's question as Rachel then said

"I am just doing what did silencing myself since he took away my talent I minds well go and be put on silent" with that she retaped her mouth as Shuester as walked just in time to here Rachel answers to Finn thats when he yelled at Rachel to take the tape of as everyone in the class jumped and when the yelling at Rachel started

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Back To The Actual Present**

as Rachel walked out of class as soon as it finished doing her best not to cry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**The Next Day**

as Shuester opened the principals door as he said to Figgins

"you wanted to see me principal Figgins" as Figgins nodded his head then said

"yes William yesterday I had a phone call from he was concern for Rachel" as Shuester titled his head being confused then said "why?" he asked completely shocked and a little guilty as Figgins said

"Rachel ran away right after school so 's going to sue the school if we don't get her back safe and sound to be honest William I don't know why she would run away I mean I know about the bulling but shes never ran away before she knows that she at least has two adults here who cares for her William you and Emma seem to have a soft spot for her so I do not see why she would run away like that" as Sue then said "why am I here though?" she asked while scuffing as Shuester didn't reply at all just kept staring at the ground clearly feeling guilty after what he had said to Rachel the day before as Figgins then said

"because Sue you and the cheerious are going to help find Rachel alone with the jocks" as Sue started to protest as Figgins quickly interrupted by saying

"Sue if we cannot find Rachel the school will be getting sued and that will put you and William as well as everyone else in this school out of a job" as Sue's eyes narrowed then growled but agreed then Figgins said "don't worry Sue I decided that which team finds Rachel first will get a raise in there paycheck to the teams that win meaning if the cheerious wins the there get alot of money and if the glee kids wins I personally pay for nationals and they will get there raise or if the jocks win they will get the raise" as Shuester looked slightly confused then said

"what about the ones who are in glee but also in cheerious or in football" as Sue looked up at that knowing Shuester had a point as Figgins said those kids will get to decide where it goes

**Two Weeks Later**

as Shuester and the glee club kids went back to the choir room as Kurt replied

"I just see don't know where she would be at" he said with tears flowing down his eyes as he then "you know if the cheerious wasn't always picking on Rachel then she wouldn't have ran way mostly Quinn and Satan" as Shuester said

"no Kurt I think it was more of my fault so no need to blame them" as Finn nodded then said

"yea don't blame my girlfriend dude its not Quinn's fault Rachel acts like a whinny baby when things don't go her away she should just grow up and realize that there is other people whos better then she is"

**Showing At Quinn, Santana, And Brittany**

as Brittany said "hey do you guys hear that" as they three all stopped as they heard slight sobbing coming from the room to the left as they slowly entered where whoever was in there wouldn't hear or see them as they slowly started looking around as the three made there way to a chair where someone was in a crowd up in a slight ball shape silently crying as Brittany immediately realized that it was Rachel as they all gathered around as Brittany then said now what as Santana said "Britts you goez and getz Shu, , and alright" as Brittany nodded as looked at both of them and said "be nice" right after she said that she immediately left as Rachel turned and looked up and saw Quinn and Santana right above her as her face looks nothing but broken as Rachel just sighed and said "go ahead" as Quinn and Santana at the exact same time said "what?" they asked as Rachel said

"laugh I know you both hate me and always wanted to see me broken so you got you wish I am quitting the glee club and I am quitting singing altogether so nobody would worry about me taking all the solos" after she said all that she gave a soft fake smile that just seem broken with tears falling down her eyes"

**Showing Brittany**

as Brittany took off running straight to the choir room as she said

" we found Rachel" she said sounding exited as Shuester said

"where is she"

**Showing Back At Quinn, Rachel And Santana**

as Quinn patted Rachel's back then said "I don't hate you...I never hated you" as Santana just glanced at them both not knowing what to say so she kept her mouth shut knowing if she said any thing it would only calls problems

as the door slowly opened and in walked Shuester, Emma, Figgins, Leroy, and Sue and the rest of the glee kids as Kurt said

"wait Rachel was you here in the auditorium this whole time for like two weeks?" he questioned confused as Rachel nodded then said

"yes other then when I went to the store to get a few snacks and waters" as Kurt said "should of known Rachel would have been it the auditorium the whole time" as everyone started laughing besides Rachel as Quinn said

" Rachel said she wasn't going to not sing anymore and she was quitting the glee club" as everyone glanced at Rachel as Shuester said "Rachel please don't do any of that" as Rachel glanced at him then said "why?" she asked as Shuester shook his head and then apologized and then said "Rachel what I said yesterday I was wrong I should have never told you that" as tears started coming from his eyes as Rachel nodded then said "your forgiven " as everyone just smiled as Quinn said

" are they anyway we can split the money in half for the cherrious and the glee club and I would like to give the solo back to its original spot back to Rachel" as Figgins nodded in agreement for sharing the money with glee and the cherrious as Shuester glanced at Rachel who just smiled as Brittany looked confused then said

"so are Rachel and Q friends now?" she asked as Rachel glanced up at Quinn just as Curious as Quinn nodded then said "of course...although I'm going to have to ban the jocks from throwing slushies on anymore people...and throwing them in dumpsters" as everyone cheered minus Sue who was trying to glare but couldn't help but shake her head and walk out smiling to herself

as Kurt then said

"in the freakin ARUDITORIUM how could we of NOT have seen that coming!" he said surprised as everyone shook there as Rachel said

"simple you guys don't know me to well as you all liked to think you do"

**THE END!**

**Hope Ya Enjoyed It!**


End file.
